Lisa In Fairy Tail! LisaxGray
by AnaBanana21
Summary: This is about a regular teen girl who decides to watch Fairy Tail. When she clicks the 'watch' button she gets transported into Fairy Tail. The twist is that she doesn't know it! She makes lots of friends and enemies! This is a collab. She is destined to be with Gray!
1. Where The Freak Is Lisa?

Lisa had just finished texting and calling her friends to say goodbye for the nighttime. "BYE LISA!" says Lily.

"Yea bye. Whatever," says Ana. Lisa was disappointed that they had to go early because they were sick. So Lisa decided to watch some anime. More specifically Fairy Tail. She turned her T.V. on and started up Crunchyroll.

She searched and searched for Fairy Tail but she just couldn't find it. Then after 6,000,000 years, (I am not joking... SYKE! Just kidding) she finally found Fairy Tail under most popular. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" says Lisa. (No we aren't) Lisa clicked on Fairy Tail and read the description for episode 1 because she was weird.

Then she clicked the 'watch' button. Most of the time the episode will just start and you just watch it, but something BAD happened instead. Lisa got transported somewhere. It was a magical forest with rabbits everywhere. "Is this heaven?" says Lisa. Bunny: "Nope this isn't." Then all of a sudden the bunny transformed into a human. Human: "Ughhhh. Who are you? You look like a peasant on steroids." "Ummmmmmm. I am Lisa.

And I-I-I don't know where I am?" says Lisa. Human: "Look. I'm Mirajane sucker. I know you already aren't from around here. Where you from?" "I'm from California. Los Angeles to be exact," says Lisa. Mirajane:

"HUH?! Where is that? Are you playing a trick on me?" "Me? No I am really from California. You know Earth right?" Mirajane: "NO! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Right when Mirajane was going to activate her powers and demolish Lisa, Lisanna said, "Stop! Mira! Stop! Violence is never the option!"

Mirajane: "This peasant on steroids is annoying the crap out of me!" Lisanna: "How about this? I take this so called peasant on steroids and you don't hurt her." "I'm right here you know! You guys are talking as if I am like 30 miles away!" says Lisa. Mirajane: " YOU LITTLE..." Lisanna: "Let's get going shall we?" "Gladly," says Lisa. Now Lisa and Lisanna are heading towards the Fairy Tail Guild!

Author's Note

Hey guys! This might be a bit confusing but this is happening when they are teens! So yea. That's why Mira is so freaking mean! This is a collab so I will have credits at the end of every chapter! Thank you for reading...

CREDITS

Ideas and inspiration: Lily Nakiri

Owner: me of course!

Proofreader: Lily Nakiri

Writer: Me of course! (again)


	2. Awkwardness At First Sight (Not)

After 3 hours they took a pit stop. Lisanna: "I sense danger we must get going" Lisa thought, "This is girl is cuckoo as hell and so is that Mirajen girl. I think that is her name." Right when they were about to get going to Fairy Tail they got ambushed. They were ice magic users. Lisa though, "What the hell! First these cuckoo women now some weird ambushers that have ice powers? Gosh I really might be in a dream right now!"

Lisa pinches her cheeks and says, "WHY DID I EVEN FREAKING DO THAT! THAT HURTSSSSSSSSS!" (Wow just pinching her cheeks hurt? Lisa is just sad. She might need some therapy honestly) Anyways let's cut to the chase. THEY ARE GETTING AMBUSHED PEOPLE! Lisanna: "Quick we must run! Somehow I can't activate my powers!" They ran but the ambusher caught up to them. It all seemed hopeless for Lisanna and Lisa but then Gray and Natsu came and fought the ambushers.

Natsu: "Man I'm hungry!" Gray: "Why are you hungry you idiot!" Natsu: "Shut up you stripper!" Lisa thinks, "Wow that black-haired guy is so cute!" Gray: "Hey I'm Gray. Nice to me-" Natsu: "SHUT UP GRAY! We kind of have some people to fight!" Lisa: *blushes* Natsu and Gray fight off the ambushers. Natsu: "They are from a powerful guild all right!" Gray: "Yea..." Natsu and Lisanna look at Gray and Lisa and say, "She loves him."

Lisa: "SHUT UP!" They hurry off to Fairy Tail and Lisa punches Natsu in the face for saying that. Gray laughs and says, "You are pretty cool you know." Lisa blushes and says, "Thanks!" Lisa and Gray both look at Lisanna and Natsu. They both say at the same time, "She loves you." Lisanna blushes and Natsu says, "No she doesn't!" Natsu looks at Lisanna. Lisa said, "Lol." They looked at her puzzled. They all said, "What does Lol mean?" Lisa stays silent for a few seconds. Then she says, " Are you FREAKING kidding me?!"

CREDITS

Ideas and inspiration: Lily Nakiri

Owner: me of course!

Proofreader: Lily Nakiri

Writer: Me of course! (again)


	3. The Stupid Freaking Phone Call

The moment the doors opened, Lisa's jaw dropped at the sight of so many people interacting in the same area. (Seriously interacting in one area! Well whatevers I had freaking school with Lily Nakiri... I will post chapters every other day! Lets get on to the story!) Lisa said, "Wow what is this place?!" Everybody was silent. Their mouths were closed and just stared at her.

Lisa said, "Ummmmmmm. Did I do something wrong?" Lisa was about to say something else but then her IPod started to ring. RIIIINNNNGGG. RRIIIIINNNNGGGG. It was from Lily! Then as she picked it up everybody at the guild stared at her. Lily: "OMG! Lisa where are you? We have been trying to find you for the past century!" Lisa rolled her eyes saying, "You know that isn't true!

Lily: "Where are you! Seriously!" Lisa describes the people around the place and tells her about her new friends. Lily: "... OMG! YOU ARE IN FREAKING FAIRY TAIL!" Lisa starts to freak out because she is in an anime! Then Lily says, "OMG! OMG! OMG! You are in Fairy Tail! Find Natsu and Lucy and put them in a closet and make them love each other forever and ever and ever!" Lisa starts to cry. She mumbles, "Why does this happen to me! I just wanted a normal life, but now I am stuck in an anime." Lily: "Lol. I am going to tell Ana about this. BYEEEEEEEE. Don't worry we will tell F.B.I. about this!" Lisa just sits there and thinks about her friends. She starts to panic again. She thinks about her so called 'friends' and thinks they are a bunch of idiots especially Ana for some reason even though she did nothing. LISTEN UP! Lisa is currently outside because she had to take that phone call. The twist is that GRAY was listening the whole time. Lily hung up her phone and laughed to herself. Lily: "Really? Lisa in Fairy Tail! Isn't that basically impossible?" Lily gets another phone call. Lily: "Hello? Oh. You are Lisa's mom right?" Lisa's mom: "Yes. I am concerned about my daughter. She has gone missing! Do you know where she is?" Lily: "No I don't." Then she hung up. Lily told Ana about this and they spent the rest of the afternoon freaking out. (P.S. Lily in real life is NOT that cold! She is actually really weird, random, and very violent if you piss her off.)

CREDITS

Ideas and inspiration: Lily Nakiri

Owner: me of course!

Proofreader: Lily Nakiri

Writer: Me of course! (again)


	4. Gray Melts The Sadness

The wind was silent. Lisa was crying under a tree with evergreen leaves. She thought about everything. She thought about Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, and even that phone call. It all seemed hopeless. Gray just watched her. It burned to move. He had feelings for her but he didn't just know it. (It's funny because he's an ice user but he's burning. Lol.)

Lisa looked at the sun. It was bright yet it was kind of dim. Her heart was filled with emptiness. She missed her mom and dad and her family. Just thinking of the thought that she was in an anime was traumatizing. Her eyes flowed with even more tears.

Natsu: "Boy! Am I hungry! Hey Lisa. Want to go get some grub? Lisa looked at him with her bright pink face and tears. Natsu: "Oh. Uh. Are you okay? Do you not want to go get some food with me? Lisa said, "I-I d-don't want to e-eat some f-food right now. Can I eat later?" Natsu: "Okay. Sure, 32 burgers on the top 1 falls down. Now there are 31 burgers." `

Lisa doesn't hear him anymore. She just wants to commit suicide. Maybe she will end up in heaven. There will be little angels and birds. Gray couldn't handle it anymore. He walked slowly towards Lisa. Lisa saw him and made a weak smile. He was about to go talk to her but then Erza came. Erza: "What seems to be the problem?"

Lisa told her the WHOLE situation. Erza was silent for a few minutes. (COME ON! The situation is so bad that even ERZA would faint!) Erza: "Listen. Life is going to punch you in the gut. So you have to stay strong it is very unfortunate but right now crying is not helping!" Lisa said, "O-Okay. I-I w-will try."

Erza: "Now let's eat some food to cheer you up!" Lisa said, "Okay. I miss my mom. She must be so worried!" This is what's happening on the other side of the world, meaning Earth this Lisa's mom. Lisa's mom: "Man I should go get some beer! Yea that's the stuff. Man I am really CHEERFUL! So yea that is how cruel Lisa's mom is.

Erza: "Yum! I love strawberry cake!" Lisa tries to take some strawberry cake and Erza yells, "Stop! That is only my cake to eat!" Lisa says, "Oh. Sorry I d-didn't know!" Erza: "Well you better know!" Lisa storms out of the buffet. Erza: "Lisa! Wait!" Lisa doesn't hear her. She is now alone in sadness.

She can't even be normal around her friends! (Even though she is. I think something is wrong with the anime characters!) Gray was practicing his ice magic and saw Lisa running with tears flowing on her face. Gray: "Maybe I should help her. But, why?" Gray followed Lisa to a forest.

Gray: "Shit! This is dangerous. This is where highly trained wind users practice. Lisa might get hurt!" Lisa: "OMG! That wind magic is so cool! Let me try!" The wind users turned around and spotted her. They all said in unison, "Get lost, or you will get it dearly!" Lisa: "No! I deserve the right to be where I want!" One of the wind users threw wind blades at Lisa. She was severely hurt because she was human and had no powers to protect herself.

Lisa started screaming in pain. There was blood on her arms and legs. Gray heard her and started running to the sound. Gray: "Shit! You stupid wind people!" Gray barely made it in time. Gray: "Now you fucking bastards will pay!" Gray used his ice magic and scared off the wind peoples.

Lisa fainted. She was injured. She didn't have that much time. Gray rushed her to the infirmary. Gray: "Lisa. Please make it!" For what seemed like hours it seemed like days. Gray waited and waited for Lisa to be okay. Finally Lisa came out. She was not crying. She was not sad. She was not mad. She was happy to be alive and saved! Lisa: "Thank you Gray! I think I would have died there. I shouldn't have done that!" Gray said nothing. Lisa: "Gray?"

Gray hugged Lisa and kept it that way. Lisa blushed. Gray: "Don't ever make me worry like that ever again." Lisa: "Okay." Lisa thought, "Wow! He is really cool! I kind of like him, Lisa stop fantasizing!" Gray left without saying goodbye. The next day he saw Lisa but didn't say anything to her. Gray pretty much avoided her. (That's sad!) Then he thought about what just happened. Gray: "Gray Fullbuster! Do you actually like that Lisa girl?"

He shook his head and said, "Even though I have feelings for her she probably doesn't like me." Gray just watched Lisa. She didn't notice that Gray was avoided her. She was too busy making people not worrying about her. Lisa just stared at the sky. There were gray clouds. She laughed. Lisa: "Well I guess I can remember Gray with these gray clouds."

Gray walked over to Lisa. He sat down next to her. She surprisingly didn't notice him. Gray: "Hey Lisa how you doing?" Lisa was startled a bit by him and punched him in the face. Gray:" "Hey! What did I do to you!" Lisa: "You saved me." Gray: "Uhh. Yea. Sure." They just sat there and looked at the sky.

Gray didn't say anything. He actually fell asleep. Lisa thought, "Wow. He snores like a pig!" Lisa fell asleep on top of him. When Gray woke up he saw Lisa sitting next to him. (Me: **Gasp** Lily: **Gasp** IT WAS A VERY LONG **GASP**!) Gray was thinking about what to say. He thought, "Should I just tell her?"

Lisa noticed he was awake and said, "Oh! You're awake!" Gray: "Yea." Lisa thought, "Should I tell him? No! Lisa stop it!" Her thoughts were interrupted when Gray said, "Lisa?" Lisa: "Yea?" Gray was sweating. He didn't know if he was going to say it or not. Lisa: "Well?" Gray: "I like you."

Author's Note

OMG! Life goal accomplished! I finally reached over 1,00 words! Anyways hope you guys like this extra long chapter! Lily: I already accomplished more than this dummy! Me: Don't have to ruin my glory! Anyways I hope to write more 1,000 word chapters! So look forward to that! Bye! :D

CREDITS

Ideas and inspiration: Lily Nakiri

Owner: me of course!

Proofreader: Lily Nakiri

Writer: Me of course! (again)


End file.
